


Don't Be Afraid

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Fatherhood, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Motherhood, Natasha Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint finds Natasha struggling with motherhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Afraid

Clint opened the apartment door. He could here his son crying. 

He wondered why Natasha wasn't doing anything. 

He went towards the bedroom and saw his wife sitting on the bed with head in her hands.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. 

She said, "I am not a mother."

Clint said, "You are his mother, Nat. Just hold him."

He knew Natasha was struggling with this. Being a parent. So was he.

Natasha laughed bitterly, "I cannot even get him to calm down. "

Clint picked Jeremy up and bounced him a little.

He then handed the baby to Natasha. 

She was reluctant to hold him, but she did.

She looked down to see Jeremy snuggling up to her.

Clint said, "See, Tasha we both are knew to this and are still learning. Its Ok to be afraid. We are in this together. "

Natasha stood up and kissed Clint thanking him.

She then laid back on the bed with her son on her chest.

Clint smiled and after showering joined them.

The knew family snuggled together and slept.


End file.
